


From Battle to Romance

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, OOC Spock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV James T. Kirk, POV Nyota Uhura, POV Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Coming close to death makes you realize who's important to you. Aka Uhura, Spock, and Kirk realizing they care for each other more than just friends or family.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3





	From Battle to Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea how to write Spock, since I'm all into feelings etc. It's also been ages since I've seen any ST so generally the characters are quite OOC.
> 
> POV from all three characters, though main POV is probably Uhura.
> 
> I'm sure there's grammatical errors in there. I'll come back to edit - my main problem is usually flipping between tenses, sorry about that.

KIRK POV

“I am NOT letting you die Spock!” Kirk yells at Spock as he falls down with a wound.

“It isn’t your choice, though, is it. It isn’t up to you.” Spock says calmly.

“How are you so damn calm right now?!” Kirk says.

A shot goes through him and he falls to the ground with Spock.

His eyes widen realizing that this is most likely truly where he will die. He’s escaped death so many times but never has he felt this close to death.

The two men lie on the floor staring at each other.

Spock takes Kirk’s hand in his and Kirk accepts it. He may have ignored his feelings for Spock up until now but what was the use, he’s dying. They’re both dying.

“Spock…I…”

“Don’t.”

“I need to say it. Please.” Kirk begs, not realizing how much he really does need to say it out loud.

“I’ve been avoiding it, ignoring it. People say I’m courageous, but I’m not. Not in this. Spock, take this as you will, what with your way of thinking, but I will NOT die without having said this.” Kirk knew he was running in circles. Spock just stares at him with an odd warmth in his face despite the life being drained out of him.

“I care for you.” Kirk says, squeezing Spock’s hand who squeezes back.

“I mean…I care for you…a lot. More than a friend should. You’re more than a friend, more than a brother to me…” Kirk looks away realizing this is more difficult than he expected it to be. It was never easy to tell what Spock was thinking.

There’s a moment of silence. If it weren’t for Spock still squeezing his hand he would’ve thought he had gone, left.

“As do I, Kirk.” Spock says.

“For a very long time now. Perhaps longer than you.” Spock says.

Kirk is blown away, speechless. He hadn’t actually thought Spock would return the feelings.

UHURA POV

Nyota Uhura stared at the carnage before her. It drove a shiver down her spine but when she saw two familiar bodies lying together, fallen, unmoving, she ran. She ran faster than ever before.

No. It couldn’t be them…not them…

She kneeled down at the two men and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She placed on their joined hands and closed her eyes. This was the moment she realized she no longer felt guilty for feeling the same about seeing both of their bodies. Should she feel worse for seeing Spock? Or for seeing Kirk? No. She loved them both and no one could take that away from her. She was about to stand up, ready to seek the nearest sentinel to gain revenge when she heard a breath come out of Kirk. She let herself look at his face and noticed a twitch in his mouth. A second later, Spock’s left hand twitches.

Could it…is it possible…

“Kirk! Can you hear me? Kirk!” she brought her face closer to his face to see if he was breathing.

“You’re…alive. Okay, we need to…we need to get you breathing…where are your wounds…damn it!” She frantically tries to get her mind to calm down so she can concentrate but is finding it difficult.

At Spock’s next twitch she comes down to his face and notices his breath.

“Spock. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Sa-Save…him…” Spock mumbles.

His words unwillingly bring tears to her eyes.

“No. I’m saving you both. I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Uhura”

“I’m saving you both.” She says pointedly but inside she is starting to doubt herself.

Nyota places pressure on the most fatal wound of Kirk’s and in the meantime encourages Spock to stay with her.

She can hear more people behind her and realizes help has come.

SPOCK POV

Spock looks to his right. He sees a sleeping Kirk in a hospital bed and realizes he’s also in a hospital bed.

The last thing he remembers is the fight, getting shot, Kirk yelling at him, Kirk getting shot, and Kirk…confessing. And him confessing. Why had he done that? The only logical explanation was that he had truly thought he was dying. And then Uhura…saved them. She saved them. His amazing Nyota. No, their amazing Nyota.

UHURA POV

“What do you MEAN I can’t go see them?!?” Uhura yells at the guard at the medical door.

“They are not in a fit state to receive guests. Come back tomorrow.” He says.

She pushes past him ignoring his protests. The guard eventually gives up and lets her sit between the beds of Kirk and Spock.

“You’re both idiots, you know?” Uhura says to the two men sleeping.

“I was worried crazy. Going out into battle without me! What did you think was going to happen? Men.” She says into the ether.

“I…I thought I had lost you. And I CAN’T lose you. Either one of you. You mean too much.” She says quietly, looking down.

There’s silence with only the machines beeping in the background. She sighs and is about to get up when a voice says.

“You couldn’t lose us even if you tried.” Kirk murmurs, his eyes still closed.

“Kirk! You’re awake!” Uhura exclaims, unsure if she should be happy or embarrassed after saying what she had said.

“Leave it to Kirk to let you say things before announcing his presence.” Spock says.

Uhura’s eyebrows widen.

“You’re one to talk. You were as awake as me.” Kirk says.

She gently fake-punches each of them and smiles. She missed this.

“Thank you.” Spock says seriously, turning to Uhura.

“Yes, thank you for saving us.” Kirk adds.

“I had a moment where I thought about not doing it, it would be so much calmer here.” Uhura jokes, not meaning a single bit.

“You’d miss this.” Kirk smiles.

“Yes, yes I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
